<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holy Grail: Beauty by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650544">Holy Grail: Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues'>RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Model Student [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Velvet is sort of stalking Jaune.  He confronts her and finds most of her pictures are of him.  The two then get lost in each other.</p><p>Holy Grail<br/>Pre-Fall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Model Student [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holy Grail: Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Velvet: *takes a picture of Jaune*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *turns towards her*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *nervously shakes*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Hello.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Hello.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *nods her head*</p><p class="western">Jaune: So... you've been taking pictures of me...</p><p class="western">Velvet: Well, yes.</p><p class="western">Jaune: . . .</p><p class="western">Velvet (nervously): Can I help you?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I just realized we've never talked. Would you like to join me for coffee?</p><p class="western">Velvet: *ears twitch nervously*</p><p class="western">Velvet: Yes.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">The two sat across from each other.</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, I never see you without your camera.</p><p class="western">Velvet: It is my weapon... afterall...</p><p class="western">Jaune: *bright smile*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I do go to Beacon after all.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *looks nervous for a moment*</p><p class="western">Velvet: I see beauty in the world around me.</p><p class="western">Jaune: I would love to see some of your pictures.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *pulls out her bag and starts rifling through her photos*</p><p class="western">Picture 1: Fields around Beacon.</p><p class="western">Picture 2: Jaune</p><p class="western">Picture 3: Wild Flowers</p><p class="western">Picture 4: Light dithering through the turrets of Beacon.</p><p class="western">Picture 5: Jaune</p><p class="western">Picture 6: Glynda Goodwitch looking elegant and powerful.</p><p class="western">Picture 7: Peter Port looking proud and robust.</p><p class="western">Picture 8: Jaune</p><p class="western">Jaune: Ooo... kay...</p><p class="western">Velvet: *looks at him nervously*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Why didn't you say anything?</p><p class="western">Velvet: It's a photographer thing... we're actually kind of shy... until you get us to open up... and then we won't stop...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh?</p><p class="western">Velvet: You're so emotionally evocative that I get lost simply looking at you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: You are easy to get lost in, yourself... and I can't believe I just said that.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Why? You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm just an innocent bunny...</p><p class="western">Jaune: Adorable bunny, maybe... but you aren't some defenceless bunny...</p><p class="western">Velvet: Adorable?</p><p class="western">Jaune: Of course you are.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Not as enthralling like you... Can't believe I said that...</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, we see something in each other?..</p><p class="western">Velvet: *shyly looks away*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *looks Jaune deep into his eyes*</p><p class="western">Jaune and Velvet: *look deeply into each other's eyes*</p><p class="western">Jaune: You are the most amazing girl...</p><p class="western">Velvet: Me? I'm always behind my camera...</p><p class="western">Jaune: And now I get to see what you see, and it's beautiful.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Thank you.</p><p class="western">Jaune: You even got me to look half-decent.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Stop that, you're gorgeous.</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm what?</p><p class="western">Velvet: *shyly looks away*</p><p class="western">Jaune: I can honesty say I have NEVER been called that before.</p><p class="western">Velvet: You are as beautiful as anything else I take a picture of.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Oh, beautiful now, too?</p><p class="western">Velvet: *giggles*</p><p class="western">Jaune: And we're sure you're talking about me?</p><p class="western">Velvet: If you call me adorable, I can call you beautiful.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Implying you are not also gorgeous?</p><p class="western">Velvet: *wide eyes with shock*</p><p class="western">Velvet: I've never been called that before.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Why do I find that hard to believe?..</p><p class="western">Velvet: I don't know if you noticed this, but I am a Faunus, afterall.</p><p class="western">Jaune: So is Blake, and I still don't see what that has to do with anything.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *reaches out to her ears*</p><p class="western">Jaune: You're ears only make you more adorable.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pauses as he almost reaches her ears*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *leans forward, moving her ears into his hands*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *gently starts to rub her ears*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *starts moving her leg*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *let's go as he feels her pull away*</p><p class="western">Velvet: You don't seem to understand how intimate that is.</p><p class="western">Jaune: *eyes wide with shock*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *bright smile*</p><p class="western">Velvet: If I didn't want to be intimate with you, I wouldn't have let you do that.</p><p class="western">Jaune: . . .</p><p class="western">Jaune: I'm sorry.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *heart drops in her chest*</p><p class="western">Jaune: It's not that... I don't just want to play around...</p><p class="western">Velvet: *tips her head to the side, causing her ears to to move dramatically*</p><p class="western">Velvet: So, you want to be my boyfriend?</p><p class="western">Jaune: . . .</p><p class="western">Jaune: I thought that this would be more difficult, but yes.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *tips her head to the other side*</p><p class="western">Velvet: Okay, we're dating. What do we do now?</p><p class="western">Jaune: This is... honestly... my first time...</p><p class="western">Velvet: Honesty seems to be your only setting.</p><p class="western">Jaune: How about... you let me play with your ears, more?..</p><p class="western">Velvet: After our coffee.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Fair enough.</p><p class="western">* * *</p><p class="western">The two sat on the grass surrounding Beacon. Jaune tentatively reached for Velvet's ears.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *grabs his hands and move them towards her ears*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *gently starts to rub her ears*</p><p class="western">Velvet: You seem almost fascinated by them?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: How else am I supposed to react?</p><p class="western">Velvet: My ears always mark me. I am either part of your group... or in the other... You on the other hand... seem... like they are my best features.</p><p class="western">Jaune: I wouldn't say that. All of your... features... are wonderful...</p><p class="western">Velvet: And you are playing with my ears because?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I would be too shy to play with anything else...</p><p class="western">Velvet: Rubbing a Faunus' animal part is considered to be an incredible intimate act...</p><p class="western">Jaune: So, what, I'm the only one who has done this?</p><p class="western">Velvet: You and Coco.</p><p class="western">Jaune: That is a short list.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Mmm. You seem to be quite good at it.</p><p class="western">Jaune: Uh, thank you.</p><p class="western">Velvet: Did you... catch my meaning?..</p><p class="western">Jaune: That you want me to rub more than your ears?</p><p class="western">Velvet: *shivers*</p><p class="western">Jaune: Not... that I'm opposed... but I don't want to jump into it...</p><p class="western">Velvet: So, you are going to make me wait?</p><p class="western">Jaune: I guess so.</p><p class="western">Velvet: *heady breathing*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *gently grabs her ears in his fist*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *eyes wide*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *pulls her in for a kiss*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *lays back on the grass*</p><p class="western">Velvet: *lays her head on his chest*</p><p class="western">Jaune: *starts playing with her ears once again*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on my <a href="https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190753229074/holy-grail-beauty">RWBY Dialogues</a> tumblog.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>